A tool used to measure the distance that the base of the rail travels in a downward motion when a train travels over substandard track conditions.
Not Applicable
Not applicable
Not Applicable
This tool specifically applies to railroad safety and maintenance of track conditions such as fouled ballast or mud spots as they are referred to by track inspectors. This tool will enable an inspector to immediately determine the appropriate speed restriction to be placed on a section of track for the safe passage of freight and passenger trains according to measurements taken and requirements set by the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA).
Currently, inspectors measure any marks on the sides of the ties to determine how much travel the tie pushes down under the load of the train as it passes over a mud spot. This is done with a folding six foot ruler. Most of the time there is a lot of water and ballast around the ties which restricts the inspector from making an accurate measurement of the condition. When the condition is so severe that the ballast has turned to mud, then no measurement can be taken which could cause a serious track condition if no speed restriction is placed on the track.
This tool is attached to the base of the rail at the mud spot or foul ballast section. Then the measuring ruler is lowered to the ballast below and as the train runs over the track and pushes down on the rail, the arm is pushed up and takes the measurement of the pump under load. This measurement allows the inspector to make an accurate measurement of the defect and place the appropriate speed restriction on the track if needed for the safety of the passenger and cargo on the trains. Then maintenance can be scheduled on the track for the necessary repairs required.